


Fading

by thebearking



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You've fought alongside Thor in every battle. It was only natural that you would also come to Earth's defense.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> wow yall are gonna hate me for this but i'm ready for it. i had to get this outta my system cuz infinity war really destroyed me.
> 
> in this one, the reader is gender-neutral and is the child of a valkyrie. this one is just complete angst. please forgive me :(

“And that one?”

“Hmmm…Not sure. Looks a bit like a horse?”

Thor snorted, pinching your cheek until you batted his fingers away. “All those astronomical texts you’ve read and all you can give me is ‘horse’?”

“I’m not perfect!”

“Could have fooled me,” Thor murmured, taking your hand and kissing the back of your knuckles. “It looks a bit like Loki when he transforms, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, except this horse wouldn’t stab you, at least not immediately.” You were lying outside the palace with your head in Thor’s lap, his fingers threading through your hair, braiding a few strands here and there. You lived for nights like these, when the moon was nowhere in sight and the sky was lit up with nothing but stars. So many times had Thor taken you into his arms and leapt into the sky so you could get a closer look, and yet every time you were taken aback by the grandeur of them all.

“That one looks snake-like,” Thor remarked. “Definitely Loki.”

You chuckled, and Thor brushed your hair back to kiss your forehead. He was so gentle that it was almost hard to believe he could be such an indomitable force on the battlefield, though you had witnessed his strength firsthand, having fought alongside him, Sif, and the Warriors Three for centuries. You were the child of a Valkyrie, and while you had never been an official member of their league, you were raised as one. Where Thor’s skill lay in his strength and his control of lightning, you relied on your speed and stamina. You were heartbroken when Thor had been banished to Midgard, traveling with Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg to collect him. You hadn’t fallen for Midgard as Thor had, but the realm still intrigued you, and though you had never told Thor, you longed to assist him should the Midgardians request his help again.

“Thor,” you began quietly, toying with the strings on your cloak, “will you be returning to Midgard soon?”

He shrugged, shifting slightly beneath you. “Should they need me, yes. I’ve made several friends there, and fans, too.”

You grinned. “I’m sure you have.” You cleared your throat. “May I come with you? Next time?”

You peered up at Thor to see him not quite frowning, but visibly confused. “To Midgard?”

“I want to help you. I know it can’t be easy fighting alone and—”

“My love, I am not alone, not ever,” Thor assured you, cupping your cheek with his hand. “I’m part of a team, the Avengers. They’re lovely people, a little volatile but very capable—”

“I just can’t stand knowing you’re so far away, without me to help you,” you blurted, fighting to keep your voice from breaking. “I fear for what harm could come to you there. You’ve fought forces I hadn’t even known existed. Who knows when they will return?” Finally you rolled over and sat up on your haunches, facing him, looking emphatically into his eyes. “Thor, I know you care for Midgard, and I cannot stop you from putting yourself in harm’s way. But allow me to come with you and show you that I care for Midgard, for any people or place you care about, as much I care for you.”

Thor was silent for several moments. You couldn’t read his expression, watching his eyes as he thought it over. Finally he took your hands in both of his, tugging you closer to him. “Next time I depart for Midgard, you will accompany me. I will make sure of it.”

You beamed and threw yourself into his arms, making the both of you tumble backward into the grass. Thor chuckled as you peppered his face with kisses. “You’ll love Midgard,” he said between kisses and laughter. “So many people, places, creatures you’ve never seen. And the food—Oh! You must meet the Avengers. They’ll love you!”

You couldn’t wait.

 

* * *

 

Disaster struck much sooner than Thor had ever expected.

After the destruction of Asgard, he had boarded the refugee vessel with a heavy heart, knowing he had lost nearly everything. But not you; you had survived the fight with Hela, protecting the Asgardian civilians alongside Heimdall. The arrival of Thanos had left hundreds dead and nearly you as well. Thor had watched in agony as, like Banner, you took one final stand against the titan. He had beaten you nearly to a pulp, your sword crumpling like paper in his fist. In his final moments, Heimdall had conjured the bifrost and sent both you and Banner to Midgard, leaving you with no knowledge of what had happened to him, or to Thor. It had given him peace to know that should he die there, you would be safe, and Midgard would still have a warrior of Asgard to protect them. It was the only thing keeping him sane after watching the life fade from his brother’s eyes for the last time.

Thor learned that while you were healing from your wounds, the possible loss of Thor had rendered you nearly powerless. The threat of Thanos, however, had been enough to inspire you. Stark and the child left in pursuit of the Sorcerer and the time stone, while you joined Banner and the other Avengers in Wakanda, where the rest of Thanos’s forces intercepted you.

It was during that battle that you finally reunited with Thor, you nearly crying when you first saw that surge of lightning, him fighting the urge to embrace you on the battlefield when he saw you with his own eyes. There was no time for tearful reunions. Nevertheless, he had clasped your hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly before flying off to help the rest of the Avengers. He promised himself that when this was all over, he would properly express his gratitude for you.

Now, you were hauling yourself to your feet as Thanos vanished through a portal, his gauntlet scorched nearly to ruin. Stormbreaker fell to the ground with a thud as the titan vanished, while Thor stood there in shock.

It was then that people began to disappear. You and Thor watched helplessly as Barnes faded, then T’Challa, Maximoff, and Wilson. All turned to dust. Their captain, Steve, sat there almost catatonic, his mouth open, eyes glazed over as the threat finally set in. Thor was left stunned, Thanos’s words ringing in his head. _You should have gone for the head._

How had he failed so gravely? How had he missed? Why hadn’t he—

“Thor.”

He whipped around, and his blood ran cold.

“Thor, what’s happening?” You stood there, trembling, eyes wide with horror as your hands began to disintegrate.

_No._

Your fingers were first, dark flecks of dust whisked away in the wind.

Thor rushed to you, catching you as your knees buckled. “No, no, _no_ , _____, _fight it!_ You can fight this!” he pleaded, sinking to the ground with you in his arms. “Just hold on to me, I’ve got you—”

“Thor,” you murmured, tears slipping down your cheeks. Your hands were gone, your arms quickly following. He couldn’t see your legs past the knees. “I’m sorry, I can’t—”

“No, please, just keep your eyes on me,” Thor urged you, holding you more firmly, feeling you lighten in his grasp. “Please, _____, don’t—”

_Don’t leave me._

You were staring up at him in terror when you finally dissolved, leaving Thor with armfuls of ash. He knelt there, motionless. Unlike the others, you had taken longer to disappear. Evidently, your Asgardian physiology had slowed the process, but Thor couldn’t decide what would have been worse: watching you vanish in an instant, or watching you fade slowly in his arms as you had.

“Thor?” he heard Natasha call from behind him.

Even with the surviving members of his team beside him, he felt alone.

“Thor,” Natasha said again.

He could say nothing, feel nothing. Only cold, and a sense of emptiness. His hands twitched, aching to bring you back to him, to kill the monster who had taken you from him.

He turned his hands palm-up, staring at the dust left behind from your demise, realizing that this was all he had left of you, of his people, of his home, and it set in, finally, that he had lost everything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
